


[贝咕哒♀]倒计时

by Iris60819



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Writer insert (?)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris60819/pseuds/Iris60819
Summary: 必然存在的OOC正文CP倾向不明显“If you’re with me / Then everything’s alright”藤丸立香做了一个奇怪的梦。
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[贝咕哒♀]倒计时

**Author's Note:**

> ~~本文和Summary的这句歌词没有任何关系~~  
>  但是每个人都应该玩To the Moon

-00/00 04:26:03-

下雨了。  
还有4个小时25分钟零52秒。  
不，51了。50。  
藤丸立香放下袖子，盖上自己手腕内侧的皮肤，躺在草丛里，闭上眼睛。  
倒计时依然在继续。  
雨一直在下。

-00/07 08:45:19-

“……针对倒计时究竟是否应该以半公开的形式出现在视线之中的争议依然在继续。日前，社会稳定部发言人针对此事发表的指导意见称，《草案》的执行将会使得这一过程合法、合理化，……”  
“啪”，藤丸立香把遥控器摔在沙发上，之后继续徒劳地试着打开自己房间的门。没有任何收获——事实上也绝不会有，门被从外侧上了锁，锁得死死的，至少不是一个没有接受过专业体能训练的高中生可以打开的程度。她感到有点儿生气，但又觉得没什么意义，于是她扑回床上，顶着自己手腕上的倒计时发呆。  
7天。还有7天。那正好是她18岁生日的前一天，而且正好是午夜的前一秒——她算过无数遍了。倒计时出现之后，她的父母二话不说把她带回了家，自从那一天起，她就过着相当荒废的生活。休学已经办理完了，她离开班级的时候背对着同学们的窃窃私语，根本抬不起头。  
说到底这个倒计时的本质还完全没有人搞明白，世界上的各大研究机构都还在鼓捣这个玩意，从各种方法都尝试过了，目前唯一确定的是——  
不，不能再想了。她掐断自己的思路，把整个脸埋在枕头里试图闷死自己，但她知道这是徒劳的。死掉都比被关在自己的房间里好——如果她死得掉。  
她已经被囚禁在这里三个星期了。最初的两天还好，被从高三的生活中解放出来的立香甚至在窃喜，留在家天天追番打游戏看漫画；但随着她的愿望单一点点被清空，之后的日子变得难熬起来——一周前她甚至为此和父母大吵了一架，距离结束明明还有两个星期，为什么不能让她离开家，哪怕只是去买个菜？  
“这是为了你的安全着想。”  
父亲的声音像他手中落在木桌上的锤子一样，宣告了最终判决。  
判处她，藤丸立香，他的亲生女儿，无期徒刑，监禁地点则是曾被她称为“家”的这个地方。  
可这根本不公平，她抗议着，我们没有人知道倒计时的尽头到底是什么！我们有的不过是一个一个的案例，这只是增加一个论据的可信度而已，但——  
“有备无患，立香……就这一个月，好吗？”  
听话。她不想听话。她想出去，她想在更大的世界里翱翔。她想起小时候被自己带回家的一只落在地上的雏鸟，最后雏鸟被弟弟从小泥楼的二层扔了出去，但它只是在空中拼命扑闪着翅膀，直到最终飞了起来。弟弟有点失望，转身离开了，立香则站在窗台上看了一会，最终从仓库里偷了把小米，每天晚上放在窗外，转天早上她起来，窗台上的小米就消失了。一年多之后，她们搬家了，离开那晚有一只棕色的鸟站在她的窗台上，羽毛反射着如水的月光，一人一鸟隔着几米的距离互相望着，一夜无言。  
她翻了个身，从床上爬起来，试着推了推窗子。

-00/00 04:23:44-

“那是什么？”卢坎偏了偏头，示意他看一眼对面楼下的草丛。两栋楼之间是一片荒地，对面楼影子里的草丛里凹下去一片，因为积雨云的原因，天色有些阴暗，加上这里其实很高，他们完全看不清楚那里面的是什么——虽然那个形状相当令人不安。  
像一个侧卧着的人的模糊的轮廓。  
“我下去看看。”  
贝狄威尔带了把伞，快速走下楼梯，之后举着伞走进雨里，绕了一小圈到那个阴影附近。如他猜测的那样，阴影正中躺着一个年纪不大的女孩，不过明显还活着。他抬起头向上看去，二楼的窗户被从里面拆了，就在他脚边不远的地方还有一块儿扭曲变形的窗户边沿。  
他蹲下身，放好伞，轻轻推了推她。“你还好吗？”  
女孩没有理他。贝狄威尔稍微有些担心。  
“……没事吧？”  
没有回应。他想了想，伸手试着挽起她的袖子——  
他的手被拍掉了。小姑娘依然闭着眼睛，脸上略微有点嫌弃的表情，眼球动了动，仿佛翻了个白眼并正在觉得他多管闲事。贝狄威尔努力忍住了没有笑出声来。  
“起床了，这位小姐。”他拍拍她的肩膀，“已经快要晚上了。”

-00/01 01:33:44-

Ritsuka 22:26:15  
说起来最近学校怎么样啊  
Ritsuka 22:26:17  
老样子？  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 22:26:25  
嗯，还好吧？  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 22:26:38  
前辈不在了之后感觉班里还是稍微有点寂寞  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 22:26:49  
嗯所以……什么时候回来……？  
Ritsuka 22:26:56  
我？  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 19:27:10  
嗯，我们都在等前辈回来组织戏剧节呢  
Ritsuka 19:27:24  
嗯治好病吧？ww应该很快了！  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 19:27:39  
是吗！那真是太好了，前辈您早点休息  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 19:27:48  
有什么需要的都可以和我们说的！  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 19:27:53  
还是不能探视吗……？  
Ritsuka 19:28:09  
嗯……是啊，医生不让orz  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 19:28:18  
那真是太遗憾了……  
Ritsuka 19:28:39  
没事，等我回去让你们再补上就好了  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 19:28:49  
也是w  
世界第一可爱的学妹(*≧ω≦) 19:29:07  
那前辈您安心养病好了！班里的事就请放心交给我吧w  
Ritsuka 19:29:47  
好——玛修辛苦了(*¯︶¯*)

-00/00 03:52:00-

“……谢谢。”  
被他捡回来的小姑娘裹着毛巾有点不知所措地下意识应了一句，接过了贝狄威尔递过来的热巧克力。卢坎已经走了，他回来的时候家门是虚掩着的，房间有些空荡荡的。他确实搬完东西就离开了，按照说好的那样。  
他没搭话，想了半天，调了杯咖啡并在桌子另一头坐下：“为什么要跳？”  
“嗯……”小姑娘拖长了话音，一边端起杯子，没有回答，而是喝了一大口热巧，橙红色的头发在夕阳下仿佛着了火一样。喝完，她把杯子放下，移开视线小声说了句“谢谢”之后便毫不示弱地盯着他，一言不发。  
就这么僵持了大半分钟之后，对方的态度突然软了下来：“我、我想试试。”  
“……我得提醒您一句，死亡不是什么可以随便开的玩笑。尤其是在现在的情况下。”  
“我知道。”她坚定地说，“我是藤丸立香。”  
说完，她挽起袖子，露出手腕上淡蓝色的倒计时。还有三个小时多一点，它就要走到尽头了。  
“理由在这里，接下来是我的请求——介意一起去看星星吗？”

-00/00 02:09:20-

“为什么要去天文台？”贝狄威尔坐在她对面问。时间有点晚了，但幸运的是公交车依然在运行，虽然这是末班车的事实让人略略有些不安。  
简直就像他们没在计划回来一样。  
“观测条件好，光污染少，并且那里现在没有云。”藤丸立香望着窗外，“市区能看到星星的地方太少了，但走到那么远的话我们应该可以看到银河。”  
“您好像很执着于这件事。”  
“因为我想至少看一次星星。”她叹了口气，“东京夜里比白天还亮，只能看到车水马龙，不是吗？所以我很好奇没有灯光的夜晚是什么样的……月光明亮到足以照亮道路的夜晚是什么样的。”  
贝狄威尔顺着她的视线看向天空。城市的灯火逐渐被他们抛在身后，月光代替灯光照在柏油路上，尽管车还是在依靠路灯照明，但在这个晴朗的夜晚，星光已经足以照亮窗外的风景。“今天是新月？”  
“是的，很遗憾。”藤丸立香简短地说，“但是还有星星，所以没问题的。”  
这种态度对于一个从未见过没有灯火的夜晚的人来说或许太过于有把握了一点。出于成长在乡下的人拥有的对自然了如指掌的信心，贝狄威尔提醒了一句：“但星光远没有月光明亮。”  
“那又有什么关系呢？”藤丸立香卷起袖子，看着自己的倒计时，“月亮只有一个，但星星有很多呀。”

-00/00 00:19:20-

下车的公交站距离天文台还有半座野山的距离，看藤丸立香爬山的熟练度和体力，这明显不是她第一次来这个地方，她也明显十分健康。  
很难相信这会是一个带有倒计时的人，不过……  
贝狄威尔制止住自己的进一步想法，只是跟在她身后默默爬上了山顶。两人身边不远的地方就是天文台，雪白的半球形的穹顶像天空一样盖在红砖的房间结构上。藤丸立香已经找了块石头坐下，顺便也贴心地替他扫出一片没有灰尘的位置：“坐下看会轻松一些。”  
“还有多久？”他坐下之前问。  
“……十几分钟。”藤丸立香第一次显得有些不安，“我父母……应该急疯了。”  
贝狄威尔没有说任何话，只是坐在她身边和她一起仰头望着夜空。没过多久他的眼睛就适应了暗光环境，星星一个接一个地在他的眼中亮起，熟悉的图案再度浮现在眼前，令人有种沧海桑田时光荏苒的感慨。他低头看着藤丸立香，她看上去似乎对这片陌生的天空非常满意，眼里带着一种半是敬仰半是遗憾的心情。  
“看到那三个星星了吗？”他举起手，指了指空中的三颗亮星。  
“哪三个……？啊，是这个、那个和那边那个吧。”藤丸立香点了点头，“是……夏季大三角吗？”  
“是的。”他学着她的样子靠到石头上，“更暗一点的星座在这里其实也看不到……银河也是，本来应该是这个走向，横贯天空。”  
“是吗……那看来我还走得不够远啊。”  
“怎么了？”  
“有点遗憾。”她笑着说。  
“先看吧，至少珍惜当下的机会会比较好。”  
沉默。星空闪耀在两人的头顶之上，没有什么美丽的光带和光晕，只是一堆遥不可及的光点而已，肉眼观测到的景象丝毫称不上梦幻或震撼，就像藤丸立香说的那样，他们走的还不够远。  
“没时间了……不然我还想再走走。”立香小声说。  
“会有的。可能这次没有，但下次一定会有的。”  
“希望如此……”  
沉默。  
“还有多久？”  
“唔。一分钟多点——”  
警报声忽然响彻整个山谷。两人从石头上弹起来，面面相觑。首先反应过来的藤丸立香赶紧晃了晃他：“喂！你快走啊！要地震了，再不走……”  
她被握住自己的手臂的手打断了。藤丸立香有些疑惑地看向贝狄威尔，之后看着他也拉起袖子，布料之下有些过于发白的皮肤上，一个一模一样的倒计时也正在逐渐走向尽头。  
她突然想起那个空无一物的房间，和对方答应她的时候的果决。沉默了几秒，她对着贝狄威尔嫣然一笑：“那就不着急了。”  
“死于地震，”他耸了耸肩，“我该想到的……”  
“这么说来他们还是应该让人公开倒计时，毕竟如果很多人的都在现在附近结束，那这个时间点肯定要发生点儿什么，不是吗？”  
“确实。”他也笑了。  
“还有三秒，”藤丸立香说，之后猛然抬起头，“我下辈子要当天文学家，住在天文台里，每天都能看到星星。”  
一颗流星随着她的话语划过天际，少女的双眼登时明亮起来，她正打算说些什么，却突然感到脚下一轻——两人站着的位置正好在地面被撕开的一条裂缝上，在视线被黑暗吞没之前，贝狄威尔还来得及看到她双手合十放在胸前认真许愿的样子。

——————

-??/?? ??:??:??-  
……真是个又长又奇怪的梦。  
藤丸立香眨了眨眼，翻了个身，窗下还是彷徨海的月光，洁白明亮，照在她身上的被子上。她有点慌，于是回过头去，正好看到刚刚解除灵体化站在门口的贝狄威尔：“怎么了？”  
“没什么大事，只是……您看上去有些不安。也许是我的错觉。”  
“嗯，应该就是这样。”藤丸立香坐起来，“贝狄？”  
“怎么了？”  
“如果，只是如果啊。今天是你生命的最后一天，我是说这一次。”她有些犹豫着构筑着自己的话语，又希望不说得太清楚，又想尽量减少误会，“你会做什么？”  
对方沉默了一会。  
“让我想想……首先，和每个熟悉的人认真道别。”  
“之后呢？如果你还有剩下的时间？”  
“嗯，大概会和比较重要的人一起度过吧？”  
“有我吗？”她有些撒娇意味地明知故问了一句。  
“如果您希望如此，我当然在所不辞。”对方的语气中带上了一丝笑意，“保护您直到最后一刻——这毕竟是我眼下最优先的任务。”

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自微信公众号利维坦的文章(https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/YykMNi1XhK38faORUAEoug)和eicateve的R.I.P.(https://www.bilibili.com/video/av35307427)。  
> ご冥福をお祈りします。
> 
> 摸鱼爽文真开心.jpg，我都已经不知道这到底是不是CP文了……感觉大部分完全没有任何恋爱意味 ~~《刚见面就变成老夫老妻（？）的恋情是否存在问题》~~  
>  文本身是三月份的旧文了，翻出来改改，Lof马上发，明天起来发……困死我了呜呜呜  
> 以及，孩子饿了，有贝咕哒粮吗，行行好我快饿死了（泪，流了下来


End file.
